


Ar Lath Ma

by FenHarelsPride (Andauril)



Series: Siryn Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/FenHarelsPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you”, she said, cutting him off. Her heart still was pounding from the kiss, and she had the vague suspicion that her face was all flustered and red, but she didn’t care.</p><p>She should’ve told him long before.</p><p>*** </p><p>Siryn Lavellan has always been hesitant with confessing her love. But after Solas shows her his fondness, she cannot keep her feelings to herself any longer ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar Lath Ma

She allowed herself to indulge into the warmth of her bedroll a little while longer. With half an ear she listened to the sounds of steps which swished the leaves and grass outside her tent, the voices of scouts reporting back, and the spitting of the campfire.

For a moment, Siryn could almost forget the huge responsibility she had been burdened with. She had been trained from childhood to guide, to take on responsibility, but never had she thought that someday she would end up as the head of an organization with thousands of members and its own army. A Keeper lead a clan of a hundred at best …

Sometimes she feared the burden would just crush her under its weight. Sometimes she feared it already had.

She blinked lazily against the dulled sunlight, closed her eyes briefly before she – with a sigh – sat up and crawled out under her blankets. Still a little tired, but knowing that she could not escape her duties forever, she pulled her clothes and armor closer and started to dress herself.

She was still braiding her hair when she finally slipped out the tent, tying it together with a leather strap.

Cole and Solas already sat by the campfire, while Dorian was nowhere to be seen and likely still sleeping inside his tent. Her friend had a habit of sleeping long into the morning, claiming he needed it to retain his good looks.

“ … but she wanted to help. I don’t understand why she made it wrong. She wanted to do right.”

“Sometimes there is a difference between what is right and our perception thereof.”

“Like the door that didn’t listen?”

“Yes. It is not always the same.”

“But once it was. Not the right and wrong, but the door. But now … they struggle for air and they don’t know. They know nothing else. But you do. You remember.”

“It is … not always a pleasant world to live in …”

Siryn tossed her braid over her shoulder and sat down between Solas and Cole, casting a curious glance at them. She had more experience with spirits than everyone else within the Inquisition, except for Solas, but even she was more often than not confused by what the two of them were talking about.

_“On dhea.”_

Solas’ lips pulled into the faintest of smiles at her greeting. Wordlessly, he handed her a mug.

“Thank you”, she murmured. It was still warm in her hands.  

She lifted it to her lips, sniffling at it curiously before taking a sip from the mug. Her eyes widened in surprise at the taste which suddenly filled her mouth. It warmed her through and through, sweet but only so much, the savor of honey and almonds and an unknown spice …

Without hesitation, she took a second dip, a third, emptying the mug until nothing of the beverage was left.

“It was to your liking, I take it?”

“Yes …”

“He had not all he needed, but he tried”, Cole blurted out. “Something to make her smile in the morning. She sings a song of home.”

“Cole …” Solas sighed.

Siryn glanced from Cole to Solas, and back to Cole, raising an eyebrow. “You … did this for me?”

“I thought you might appreciate it.” Solas frowned ever so slightly. “It was of no consequence.”

Siryn stared at her mug, unable to respond. Being the First of her clan had always put her into a position where men had tried to impress her … Be it a grand bear fur or the antlers of an extraordinary great stag. Meaningless gifts, meant to show that the man in question was worthy of being the bond-mate of his First. It had been such a long time since anyone had cared about making her smile, since she had received any sign of affection from a man who wasn’t her brother or father …

It just felt so good.

 

He was on his way to grab his backpack when she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

“Solas, before we head out …”

She didn’t even know what she was doing right now, and it didn’t seem to matter. She simply acted, pulling him down at his collar, and pressed her lips against his own. Under her touch, she could feel him stiffen in surprise, but only for a moment before he relaxed, and she moaned softly as he gently sucked at her upper lip, bending his head to kiss her deeper. One last time his lips brushed over hers, then he retreated …

“Siryn …”

“I love you”, she said, cutting him off. Her heart still was pounding from the kiss, and she had the vague suspicion that her face was all flustered and red, but she didn’t care.

She should’ve told him long before.

“You do not have to tell me that.”

“I know, Solas, but I …” She shook her head. “I needed to say it.” She had never said it before. There had been men in her clan she had been fond of, and a girl, but it hadn’t been the same with them. Her feelings had never been so intense. She had never felt as whole and as precious as she did now with him. She had never been so sure about anything else. She loved him. _“Ar lath ma.”_

She had felt it a long time before, but now she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer. Because he was the one who thought of how to make her smile in the morning.


End file.
